As an analysis device which analyzes a component amount contained in a specimen, an automatic analysis device is known which measures intensity of transmitted light or scattered light having a single or a plurality of wavelengths obtained by emitting light from a light source to a reaction solution in which the specimen and a reagent are mixed with each other, and which calculates the component amount, based on a relationship between light intensity and density.
PTL 1 discloses the following automatic analysis device. A measurement target sample is loaded to a container such as a cup or a blood collection tube. A plurality of containers are simultaneously laid on a sample loading unit (hereinafter, referred to as a rack). The rack is placed on a sampler. In accordance with a measurement item registered in advance for each sample, the sample is dispensed from the rack to a reaction tube. In this manner, the automatic analysis device performs an analysis in accordance with each measurement item.
In PTL 1, two types of sampler such as a circular sampler and a rack sampler are described. Here, the circular sampler can be equipped with approximately several circular racks on which approximately 30 to 100 containers can be laid. On the other hand, the rack sampler can be equipped with a box-type rack on which 5 to 10 containers can be laid, in units of 10 racks by using a tray.
In addition, in PTL 1, the following technique is also described. The circular sampler is configured so that the circular racks are attachable thereto and detachable therefrom. The replaceable circular racks are managed by numbers of 1 to 9. The numbers are affixed as barcode seals. This barcode information is optically read by a rack information detection unit, and each of the racks is individually identified by a control unit.